Dreams, Headaches, and Lies
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: THE FIRST IN THE 'FOLLOWING ROSE' SERIES In between faceing the beast and the Doctor and Rose's POV of 'Love and Monsters' and after AND Rose POV at Bad Wolf Bay 10/Rose
1. Dreams part 1

**AN: Ok guys, so this is the first chap in the first 'book' in the Following Rose Series! Just so you know i have this story, Worse Then Death, Babies and Home, 4,999,998,056, all finished, then Her Search nearly completed, a plot bunny for the next two (The Heart Taker, and an NCIS crossover) and a filler in (Awkward) and also a fic i write when i get writers block (The Void of a Creative Mind), and they're ALL in the Following Rose Series!**

Dreams part 1

Her eyes burned with cold tears, her face was scrunched up in pain, and her hair was a mess. Her nose ran, her eyeliner dripped down her hot, wet face. She closed her eyes, the nightmare echoing in her head.

"_Will I ever see you again?" Says Rose as she fights tears._

"_You can't." Says the Doctor, his head shaking and his eyes glazing over with emotion._

The dream is horrible. Rose is stuck on Earth with no way of getting back to the Doctor, and when she finally tells him she loves him, he answers in the most Doctor-ish way.

"_Quite right too."_ But he makes it slightly better, but all the more painful, _"And I suppose, it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler-" _And then he vanishes, leaving Rose alone on a strange beach.

Her eyes won't open. They're weighed down with tears, she can hear the hum of the Tardis around her, but she needs to know he's there.

"Doctor!" She calls into the darkness. She hears him running through the halls.

"Rose? Rose what's wrong?" He flings the door open and sees her curled up in her bed crying fiercely. "Rose what is it? What's happened?"

She moves her arms around until she finds the Doctor's hand on her back trying to soothe her and pulls him in a hug.

"Oh God, you're here. Doctor. Oh thank god."

"Of course I'm here, why? What's wrong?"

"Oh god I dreamt- I dreamt-"

"It wasn't about the Beast was it Rose? Because I told you yesterday, it lied." The Doctor said quickly.

"No. No, I was trapped on some beach and you said we'd never see each other again and then you disappeared." She sobs into his shoulder.

"Oh honey, honey, Rose honey, it's okay, it was just a dream. Come here."

She crawls into his lap and rocks herself into a calm state. After ten minutes she sits up and tilts her head so it rests against his shoulder.

"Ow." Said Rose moving her hand to her head.

_Great my nightly headache is back yet again._ Rose thought.

"Damn, why do I get these headaches all the time?" She said.

"What?" Asked the Doctor quickly.

"Oh, just every night when we watch a movie or I have a shower or when I'm going to bed, I get a _killer_ headache."

"Really, well that's odd, I can't see why you'd be getting headaches, you're not dehydrating are you? I know how you humans need so much water and…" He carried on like this for a bit.

"Doctor you're rambling again." Rose says into his neck, as tiredness reclaims her.

"What. Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

_Rassilon, oh Rassilon, oh damn. _Thought the Doctor,_ How am I supposed to tell her what those headaches are, how does she even get them! I mean she's human, even telepathic beings can't feel it unless they're Gallifreyan. Wait. No. No. She can't have __changed__ after absorbing the time vortex, can she? Oh Rassilon, what am I gonna do? I shouldn't even be causing her to have these headaches. It's against all my Doctor/Companion rules. _

Rose then forces the Doctor to lie down on her bed and cuddles into him, falling asleep to the sound of his double heartbeat.

* * *

"_And it takes a lot of power to send this projection- I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." Says the slightly transparent Doctor._

"_You look like a ghost." Rose says, confusion evident in her voice._

"_Hold on." Says the Doctor and he takes out the sonic screwdriver, points it in the air, and his form defines. _

"_Can I t-" asks Rose, stepping forward and moving her arm towards the Doctor's face._

"_I'm still just an image, no touch."_

"_Can't you come through properly?" Her voice cracks slightly._

_The Doctor shakes his head sadly, "The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."_

"NO!" Yells Rose as she wakes up in the Doctor's arms.

"Rose it's ok, calm down. Go splash your face with water and I'll make a cup of tea, and if you want we can talk about it in the kitchen." Rose stood up unsteadily, tears still pouring down her face. "On second thought, I'll get you something a bit stronger."

"Thanks." Sniffed Rose and she walked into her bathroom. The Doctor got up and walked to the kitchen where he saw the Tardis had placed two glasses, a cold bottle of gin, a cold bottle of tonic water, and a cold bottle of vodka. He poured two strong G&T's, and placed them on the table. Rose walked in and they sat at the table.

"Thanks Doctor, I need this." Said Rose and she sculled down her drink.

"So, this nightmare. Explain it to me again." Said the Doctor as Rose poured herself a stronger G&T.

"Ok, this one was different than the first but similar. I'm on a beach, and you're there but you're see-through. And you said something about burning up a sun, and you're only a hologram or something, and I ask if you can ever come through properly – don't know what that means though – and you said if you do two universes will collapse. But the one I had earlier, I'm asking you if I'll ever see you again, and you say I can't. Then you say you're gonna live on, the same life, without me, while I live on earth. And I, I, I say something and you don't say it back. Then you disappear. And I'm alone on that weird beach."

"This hasn't got anything to do with Sarah does it?" Asked the Doctor.

"I don't think so."

"Rose you know I would never do that to you. I will let you stay here with me for as long as you li- as long as you want."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

"In the dream I have this weird feeling. Like there's something you need to know but I can't tell you, like I'm lying to stop you from suffering." She downed her second drink. And soon enough she was finishing off her fourth, fifth, she started having ridiculously large shots of straight gin before starting to share the bottle of vodka that didn't seem to run out. Then she and the Doctor lay on the floor, drunk out of their minds.

"You're real cute you know Rose." Slurred the Doctor, "Real sexy. I could lose control one day and fuck you in the control room." He said, emphasising the 'fuck'. Rose giggled a loud and shrill laugh.

"You're not so bad yourself. Cassandra was right, you're foxy. And I think it's hot." She laughed some more. She rolled over and went to grab the bottle but missed and knocked the Doctor's arm causing him to drop it; it spilt all down his front before smashing on the ground.

"Look what you did!" Said the Doctor pointing at a point on the ground five feet from the puddle of vodka.

"Argh, I'm gonna get all wet!" Rose squealed and she jumped up, the Doctor then rolled in the puddle and started to chase Rose trying to hug her so she'd get wet too.

He finally cornered her in her bedroom where she sat on her bed.

"Got ya!" said the Doctor as he jumped on her, pinning her to the bed. He grinned his lopsided grin as she squealed and squirmed; only achieving to get wetter. When she finally realised he had won she smiled back.

"You win."

"I win. I deserve a prize."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Anything."

"Ok." Said Rose, "Here's your prize." And she pulled him by his tie to her mouth. Surprised at first he quickly relaxed into it. He kissed back, she let him deepen it. They rolled over so Rose was lying on top of the Doctor, she broke the kiss.

"We're all wet." She said.

"Yes."

"I don't like being in wet clothes." She said and before he could say anything she was taking off her nightdress and underwear. She then went under the bed covers. "Don't you wanna get out of those wet clothes too?" She said as though asking if he wanted some tea.

"Yeah." And he stripped off his suit jacket, tie, shirt, pants, boxers, shoes, and socks then crawled in next to Rose. She moves over and cuddled into him, both unaware to the intimacy of cuddling nude, in bed.

"Goodnight Doctor." Says Rose with a yawn.

"Goodnight Rose," He paused for second, "I love you." But she was already asleep.

**AN: I know it's corny but i don't care, just as long as i get reviews i'm happy**


	2. Dreams part 2

**AN: Look how quickly i can update! isn't that just wonderful? You can thank for having strict uploading guidlines and my friend Holly getting me on FanFic in the first place, oh and who ever it is that got me started on this site...  
**

**Dreams part 2**

The Doctor woke up but kept his eyes shut tight. He had a killer hang over, and couldn't remember anything after they opened the bottle of vodka. He rolled over his hand flopping on the bed beside him. What had he done last night? And just when he was about to force himself to get up and find Rose he felt a pull on the sheets and a female voice cry; "Oh God!"

* * *

"_And it takes a lot of power to send this projection- I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." Says the slightly transparent Doctor,_

"_You look like a ghost." Rose says confusion evident in her voice._

"_Hold on" Says the Doctor and he takes out the sonic screwdriver points it in the air and his form defines, _

"_Can I t-" asks Rose stepping forward and moving her arm towards the Doctor's face. The Doctor puts his arms around her waist and pulls her to him. He kisses her passionately then whispers._

"_What do you think?" She giggles and kisses him again. Soon enough they're lying on the sand of the beach, ripping at each others clothes, he moves down her body placing kisses on her neck, breast, abs, belly button, until he reaches his goal and starts to kiss and stroke her sensitive opening._

"_Oh, oh, Doctor, oh my. Oh, oh, oh. _Oh God!" Rose sat up in bed, her dream blurring in her memory. "Ow." Said Rose her hang over pounding in her head, "What did I drink last night?"

"Rose?" Said a worried Doctor,

"Yeah- Doctor?" Said Rose, they both turned slowly and stared for a second.

"Rose."

"Doctor, are we…" She swallowed, "…naked?" they both looked down and saw there naked bodies. "Fuck." Said Rose and she pulled the forgotten quilt up to cover her body.

"Rassilon." Said the Doctor under his breath,

"Doctor, did we… You know."

"I can't remember. I don't even know if we're compatible to have sex with each other."

"Well how do we find out without, er, trying?"

"I'm a Timelord; my memories of the night will come back."

"Oh God."

* * *

The Doctor didn't get any important memories back until lunch that day. He and Rose were sitting eating some chips when his eyes scrunched close and a vision came back to him.

"_You're real cute you know Rose." He slurred, "Real sexy. I could lose control one day and fuck you in the control room." He emphasised the 'fuck'. Rose giggled a loud and shrill laugh,_

"_You're not so bad yourself. Cassandra was right, you're foxy. And I think it's hot." She laughed some more. She rolled over and went to grab the bottle but missed and knocked his arm causing him to drop it; it spilt all down his front before smashing on the ground._

"_Look what you did!" He said, pointing at a point on the ground five feet from the puddle of vodka,_

"_Argh I'm gonna get all wet!" Rose squealed and she jumped up, he rolled in the puddle and started to chase Rose trying to hug her so she'd get wet too._

_He finally cornered her in her bedroom where she sat on her bed. _

"_Got ya!" He said as he jumped on her pinning her to the bed. He grinned his lopsided grin as she squealed, and squirmed only achieving to get wetter. When she finally realised he had won she smiled back._

"_You win."_

"_I win. I deserve a prize."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I dunno. Anything."_

"_Ok." Said Rose, "Here's your prize." And she pulled him by his tie to her mouth. Surprised at first he quickly relaxed into it. He kissed back, she let him deepen it. They rolled over so Rose was lying on top of the Doctor._

"Oh Rassilon."

"What is it? What happened?" Asked Rose,

"We where lying her flirting with each other…" Said the Doctor pointing to the floor, "And you knocked some vodka out of my hands. It spilt on me then smashed, and I rolled in it then chased you to get you wet." He swallowed, "I had you pinned on the bed and when we agreed I won, I said I deserved a prize."

"A prize?" Rose asked,

"Yea and the prize was- was- the prize was-"

"What was it?!"

"We snoged." Said the Doctor looking away from Rose, who had turned scarlet,

"And then?" She said, her voice nervous,

"That's where the vision stoped."

"Oh, oh God. So we, we must of! What are we gonna do!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're my best friend! This will affect our friendship! How am I ever going to be able to look you in the eye, or hold your hand, or hug you, when I know what happened?"

"We don't even know if we actually had sex though!" Said the Doctor,

"Well we have to find out; Mum'll do her nut if I end up pregnant with an alien baby!"

"Oh Rassilon not your mother!" He shivered, "I'd rather take on the Daleks and the Cybermen at the same time!" he grabbed Roses hand and yanked her up then pulled her through the Tardis,

"Where are we going?" Asked Rose as they ran,

"You're right we need to know what happened now, and the only thing we can do other then wait for my memories is check if we're compatible." He stoped and pulled open a door then walked in.

"Where are we?"

"The med-bay." Said the Doctor and he strolled over to a computer,

'Are Humans and Timelords compatible for sexual intercourse?' he typed into the help referencing, 'UNKNOWN' came the answer.

'How can I check if Humans and Timelords are compatible for sexual intercourse?' He typed. 'GIVE FULL INSPECTION OF GENITALS TO EACH HUMAN AND TIMELORD, INCLUDING A SWAB FROM BOTH SPEICES' REPRODUCTIVE ORGANS. TO BE PUT IN COMPUTER SYSTEMS.'

"Well? Are we compatible?" Asked Rose,

"It doesn't know. And to find out I have to give you a full inspection of your genitals and get a swab from both of us to put in the computer."

"Oh. Well umm."

"Ok would you like to have the exam or wait for my memories?"

"What will give us answers quicker?"

"The exam."

"Umm, ok. Well, ok, do the exam." Said Rose slowly,

"Are yo sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, take off your underwear and lie on the bed." Said the Doctor and he pointed to a hospital bed he then got his glasses out of his pocket and put on some rubber gloves. He walked up to the bed and lifted Roses legs so her skirt fell to her waist. He got her to bend her knees then spread her leg on the bed. Then he started the exam. He noticed how similar it was to a Timelady's reproductive organ but didn't say anything. He then started what he knew to be a Pelvic Exam on Earth.

Rose's breathing hitched as the Doctor's gloved fingers entered her. She could feel her self moisten at the touch, her face flushed red, she could feel her pulse beating against the Doctor's fingers. She heard the Doctor's steady breathing suddenly stop.

"Doctor?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong? Why aren't you breathing?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Then why did you stop breathing?"

"Don't worry Rose, it's nothing. Just relax." Rose tried to relax and bit at her lip. If he didn't stop soon she would have an orgasm. He pressed his fingers gently forward and Roses breathing hitched again. She swallowed her moan, and tried focusing on the throbbing headache she had.

"Oh Rassilon." Breathed the Doctor,

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"You smell so good." Said the Doctor before he could stop himself,

"What?!"


	3. Dreams part 3

**Chap 3 yay! lol, ok so this is a bit odd- don't judge me**

**Dreams part 3**

"Sorry! Sorry, I can't help it, you just smell so good. Like soap and hormones." There was an awkward silence until the Doctor said; "Ok, done." He walked over to a bin and threw the dirty gloves in then grabbed a urine container and a swab stick, he passed her the stick, "Ok it looks like we might be compatible, but to be sure I need a DNA sample from the inside of your- your-"

"Yeah." Said Rose,

"Ok I'll umm be in the bathroom just, call when your done." And he went and opened a side door. Rose quickly got a DNA sample and put her underwear back on.

"I'm done." She called through the door,

"I'm almost done." said the Doctor; two minutes later he came out holding the urine container half-full of what looked like green jelly.

"What's that?" Asked Rose tentatively,

"My sample." Said the Doctor,

"It's green."

"I know, now give me your sample so we can get the computer to test them." He took the stick from Rose and placed it and the urine container next to the computer. He typed quickly and watched as a tray with two compartments slid from the hard drive. He wiped the white discharge into one compartment, and tipped a bit of the green jelly like substance into the other. He closed the tray and the computer beeped one shrill note.

"Ok, it'll take about five minutes."

They waited in an awkward silence, Rose was looking at the Doctor's feet, the Doctor was staring at the ceiling above Rose's head.

"Doctor?" Rose said nervously, "What do we do if we did. You know…"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to talk about it when we know for sure."

Just then the computer beeped again, and the screen flashed once. The Doctor looked at it and read aloud, "Compatible for sexual intercourse, STI's, and pregnancy. 100% reliable."

"Oh. Oh God!" Rose was starting to panic she paced the room,

"Argh!" He scrunched his eyes as the rest of the nights memories came back.

"_Ok." Said Rose, "Here's your prize." And she pulled him by his tie to her mouth. Surprised at first he quickly relaxed into it. He kissed back, she let him deepen it. They rolled over so Rose was lying on top of him, she broke the kiss. _

"_We're all wet." She said._

"_Yes."_

"_I don't like being in wet clothes." She said and before he could say anything she was taking off her nightdress and underwear. She then went under the bed covers. "Don't you wanna get out of those wet clothes too?" She said as though asking if he wanted some tea._

"_Yeah." And he stripped off his suit jacket, tie, shirt, pants, boxers, shoes, and socks then crawls in next to Rose. She moves over and cuddled into him, both unaware to the intimacy of cuddling nude, in bed. _

"_Goodnight Doctor." Says Rose with a yawn._

"_Goodnight Rose," He paused for second, "I love you."_

"What is Doctor? What happened?" Said Rose quickly, rushing over to him to keep his balance.

"We were wet from the vodka. You said you didn't like wet clothes, so we both got undressed and fell asleep."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all." He looked up, his vision still hazy; he felt his hearts beat faster when he saw Roses face was an inch from his. "R-Rose?" He breathed nervously.

"Yes Doctor?"

"What are you doing?"

"You tell me." She said, rapping her arms around his neck and licking her lips, slowly and seductively. "What am I doing, Doctor. Just what exactly is it that I'm doing to you?" She said in a low purred voice.

"You're seducing me aren't you?" He asked, half ecstatic, half worried.

"Very good." She said moving forward so the only thing that could fit between there lips would be a piece of paper, "I am seducing you." Then she kissed him, and he kissed back. Her tongue poked through her lips and sought entrance, he gladly accepted and they snoged leaning against the computer bench. After five minutes Rose started to untuck the Doctor's shirt he moved his hand to hers and pulled them away, he broke their kiss and whispered so close to her ear she felt his lips moving; "Not here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to his bedroom.


	4. Headaches part 1

**So this is probably gay but what ever- lol  
**

**Headaches part 1**

She ran slightly ahead and once in his room felt his arms wrap around her flat stomach. He lifted the bottom of the Tee and removed it; Rose twisted in his grip and kissed him, slowly removing his jacket, tie and shirt before backing to where she knew the bed was. She sat on it smiling cheekily up at him and he toed his shoes off, he crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply. They lay there kissing when the Doctor heard a ringing.

"I hope you don't plan on answering that." The Doctor mumbled against her lips as she made to pull back,

"It could be an emergency; I only rang home an hour ago." And she lent down picking up her phone. It was her mum. "Hello?"

"_Oh Rose, I'm sorry to call. Just need a bit of cheering up." Rose was surprised to hear her Mum was crying, "It's Elton, he, Rose he had a picture of you in his jacket._"

Rose bit on her lip stop a moan as the Doctor kissed down her neck and onto her nipple, which was poking out from her bra. "He had a what? Sorry." She said trying to keep control in her voice as the Doctor undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it from her, pausing for only a second before licking his way from her bellybutton, up her body.

"_A photo of you; it was in his jacket._"

"What! Why did he have a photo of me in his jacket?" The Doctor froze at her words he looked up. His eyes full of worry and anger.

"_He's looking for the Doctor; I thought he liked me Rose! But he just used me to get to 'im!_"

"He's looking for the Doctor?" Now the Doctor just looked confused, that was until Rose rolled them over so she was sitting on his lap, one hand in his hair forcing his face to her breasts, one hand holding her mobile. Getting the message he started to taste her again. Her soap, salty sweat of arousal, _her_.

"_Yeah._"

"Oh. Oh God!" She couldn't help but moan as the Doctor's hands rose up her half naked body and help tease the nipple he wasn't currently sucking like a lollipop, "Mum, I gotta go, I'll call later." She pressed the hang up button but not before Jackie heard her call 'Oh Doctor! Yes!'

"Really?" Asked the Doctor,

"What?" Rose murmured breathlessly.

"That's all it took? You came just like that?"

"How's it my fault I haven't come so hard since before Raxacoricofallapatorius?" The Doctor shivered.

"Didn't need to know what you and Mickey got up to."

"Wasn't Mickey." Rose yawned, "If you want something done, do it yourself."

_Or find your sex craved fuck buddy and tell him you need cheering up._ She thought sarcastically, then shook her head trying to rid her mind of thoughts of her ex-lover.

"Tired?" Asked the Doctor.

"Mmm? No…"

"So you ready to come harder then you've come before?" Rose nodded and kissed him slowly, gently when she fell asleep while nibbling his lips.

* * *

Rose woke to the steady sound of a double heart beat and a slight headache pushing at her scull. She rolled over and saw the Doctor looking at her a slight smile on his face.

"You stayed." She whispered.

"Of course I did. Why'd I leave a beautiful thing like you to sleep if I can have her sleeping in my arms?"

"Good boyfriend. Mickey would've gone to the kitchen and eaten by now. Jimmy, well he probably would be wanking in the shower, or sink." _And Jack, well Jack would have a shower then get me to join him _Rose added in her head.

The Doctor didn't answer, instead he started to kiss Rose's neck and jaw line. She moved and kissed him, nibbling his bottom lip. He pulled down her skirt and flimsy knickers and took control of their kiss. Rose felt his hardness push her leg and she pressed into it causing the Doctor to groan. He rolled them over so he was on top.

"Rose." He said between kisses. "Can I make love to you?"

"Make love to me." Sighed Rose, the Doctor quickly removed his trousers and boxers freeing himself and grinning down at Rose. He kissed her lovingly and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She rolled them over and kissed the Doctor longingly. She lifted her hips and started to guide the tip of his length to her entrance. She slowly started to lower herself until he was millimetres from her wet entrance; she moved her hips suddenly to the right and missed him completely.

"Rose?" Asked the Doctor confused. Rose felt tears prick at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm scared that I'll do it wrong, I'm scared you'll forget this and pretend it never happened, I'm scared you'll ditch me back on earth, I'm scared I just screwed things up between us when you mean so much to me." She cried into her hands,

"Rose, oh Rose, it's ok, I understand. I'm scared too. Come here." He hugged her close and kissed her hair line soothingly.

"I'm sorry. I want this, I really do, I just, I don't know, it's…" She sighed, "I don't know if I'm ready to do this just yet."

"It's ok, I'll wait for you. We don't have to do anything just yet, ok?"

"Ok." She looked up at him and gave him a smile, "Thank you." She lay down and hugged him, breathing deeply.

"That's ok." Rose looked at him, she lent up and was just about to kiss him when,

"Mum."

"What?"

"Mum. Mum rang remember? She was upset." Rose rolled off the Doctor and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Aw, Rose do we have to?" Complained the Doctor, but with look at the glare she gave him he ran from the room.

* * *

When Rose was showered and dressed, she quickly fixed her braid and walked to the control room finding a very naked Doctor jumping around the controls grinning like a madman.

"Ready? The Tardis located this Elton via alien activity in current day London, he should be close by. What?" Rose looked at him and laughed. "What? Why are you laughing?" Rose walked up to him and kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear.

"You're still naked." The Doctor looked down at his bare body and blushed. "That's what I thought. Go get dressed; I'll be right here, yeah?" She kissed him lightly then pushed him in the direction of his room.


	5. Headaches part 2

**So the're together, yay! what happens next? let's find out...**

Headaches part 2

Rose lay in bed at her mother's home. It wasn't her home, not anymore. Her home is on the Tardis with the Doctor. Rose lay in the once-but-not-anymore-her-bed starring at the ceiling, unable to sleep without the comforting hum of the Tardis. She rolled over and sighed into the pillow, listening to the silence – well, listening to the distant cars and buses. Rose looked at her alarm clock; 10:37. Oh well, she got up and walked to the bathroom, and made her way to the sink. Splashing her face with water she walked to the lounge thinking about her book she was half-way through. She had just settled on the couch with a blanket and her book when she heard the door rattle. _Of course robbers would come while I'm only in a nightdress _Rose thought as she crept towards the door. She pushed back the curtain of the closest window cautiously and saw the Doctor rummaging in his overcoat for something. Sighing she opened the door.

"Oh, hi Rose."

"What's wrong?" Rose hissed.

"Sorry, just got bored, and I thought, well I thought I'd check up on you." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. Rose moved her hands to the back of his neck and rested her forehead against his. "Can I come in, Miss Tyler?"

"I think you can Mr. Smith." Rose giggled; she turned and led him through the open door, closing it behind him.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked eyeing the abandoned blanket and book.

"Not any more." Rose took his hand and walked to her room dropping it as she walked through the doorway and crawled onto the bed. "Coming?" She asked the Doctor, who was standing nervously in the doorway. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Rose impatiently removed his overcoat, suit jacket and tie, whilst telling him to take off his shoes and socks. She then forced him to lie down and threw her duvet over him cuddling into him.

She can't sleep. He thinks she is but she's not. It's been an hour. She hears her alarm clock beep once as it hits midnight. Sighing she opens her eyes and looks at the Doctor.

"Sleep well?" He whispers.

"Didn't sleep." Sighing she flops back into her spot on his chest. Unable to fight the urge she kisses the patch of skin before her. Again and again she slowly kisses him undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Rose?"

"Mmm?"

"What're you doing?"

"Kissing."

"Why."

"Because I can." She moves his shirt of his shoulders and flings it aside. Crawling up the Doctor's chest she kisses him on the lips. The kiss is full of passion, lust, want.

"Rose, are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm not ready, but it doesn't mean I can't kiss you." She said quickly then kissing him again. He rolled them over so he lay on top of her and he kissed her neck. Rose moaned and flexed her feet.

"Rose," Said the Doctor as he kissed her neck, "are you," he removed her nightdress and flung it aside, "ticklish?" He ghosted circles with his tongue down her sides and over her breasts. Rose giggled and squirmed at his cold breathe and his feather light kisses.

* * *

Jackie Tyler even at her age had nightmares. She woke panting slightly, sitting up she decided to get a drink. Walking to the kitchen she opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. She poured her self a half-glass and drank it deeply, she was about to pour more when she heard a sound. It was an odd giggle. Following the sound Jackie found herself out side of Roses room. She opened the door and froze.

* * *

The Doctor pressed light kisses to Roses lower abdomen then cautiously pulled her flimsy knickers down with his teeth. He smelt Rose's arousal as his cool breath found its way to her inviting entrance. Rose let out a moan as she felt the Doctor kiss her, he did this expertly, tickling and satisfying her. Rose giggled and moaned as he moved faster, finding rhythm. She didn't notice the door open, didn't hear the gasp, and didn't see her shocked mother standing in the doorway. Rose came with a call of 'Oh God YES!' as she propped herself up on her elbows, let her head fall back, and her feet flex. Relaxing into her pillow she unseeingly grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and lifting her duvet. She gave the tissue to the Doctor and he wiped his mouth, then surfaced from under the duvet and Rose kissed him lovingly and willingly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." The Doctor chuckled lightly before kissing her again.

"ROSE MARION TYLER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Yelled Jackie when she finally became unstuck.

"Mum!" Rose squealed.

"Oh, er, hello Jackie." Said the Doctor with faux cheerfulness

"DON'T YOU 'HELLO JACKIE' ME!" And she slapped the Doctor hard around the face.

"Mum!!"

"No, I'm not finished. How DARE you! That's MY daughter! YOU SAID YOU'D LOOK AFTER HER, YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T LIKE THAT! AND NOW _IN MY OWN FLAT_ YOU'RE SHAGGING HER AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HELLO JACKIE'! SHE'S ONLY _TWENTY_!"

"Jackie, listen-"

"NO, _YOU_ LISTEN HERE MATE. GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"MUM! I can shag who ever I bloody well want! Don't you dare talk to him like that again!"

"Rose…" Warned her mother,

"No. I can do what I want, and if you have a problem with that we'll leave!" Rose and her mother glared at each other. Minutes passed and Jackie looked from her daughter to the Doctor then huffed saying.

"Ok, but if he's not outta 'ere in five minutes." She let the threat hang then walked out of the room. Rose was quite for second then turned to the Doctor trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be. Why are you crying, aye? Come here." He held her to his chest and listened to her as she talked.

"She doesn't accept you. Never has, and I meant it, Doctor. If she has a problem with us I'll leave. I'll hop in to the Tardis and not come back."

"Rose…"

"No, I mean it. You can't change that Doctor. And I don't care what she says. Stay here." She lay down and listened to his double heart beat, quickly falling asleep.

"Oh Rose, beautiful, beautiful Rose." Muttered the Doctor as he kissed the top of her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Five minutes later the door opened again, the Doctor quickly shushed Jackie pointing at Rose's sleeping form.

"Is she asleep?" Whispered Jackie unable to stop her heart from melting at the sweet sight. The Doctor nodded.

"Jackie-" He started but he stopped when Jackie held up a hand.

"She loves you, you know. Truly loves you, I've known for a while now. Even when you were all ears." She sat on the bed and sighed. "It scares me. She's so young and practically giving her life to you."

"Jackie…"

"No, Doctor. I understand. I had Pete, I was only twenty I know, but Pete and I fought so much. Even after her. I didn't trust him. But this Doctor, this is so different. She loves you so much."

"Too much." Finished the Doctor. "I know Jackie, she loves me, I know. It scares me too."

"Doctor, tell me. Please, and don't lie. Do you love her? I need to know. Are you in love with my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Have you told her?"

"No."

"Tell her. Promise me Doctor, you tell her. I speak from experience, you never know how long you have, tell her and don't regret it."

"I will, Jackie, I promise."

"Ok then." Jackie stood up and walked to the door she opened it turned and said. "Don't think you're off the hook for sleepin' with my only daughter." Then walked out.


	6. Headaches part 3

**ok so... chap 6**

**Headaches part 3**

Rose fell to her new bed panting. She fell against the Doctor's naked body and sighed into his hair.

"So, were you right? Were you ready?" Asked the Doctor huskily.

"Definitely. And before you ask, yes I'm ready to go again." He chuckled lightly and kissed her again.

"You sure?"

"If there is a storm coming, well let's just say it better be the Oncoming Storm." He rolled over and lay on Rose kissing her neck he lent up and whispered in her ear.

"That was the worst pick-up line in history."

"It worked didn't it?" Rose said before she kissed him deeply.

"Rose I want to try something with you."

"Yeah?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "What would that be?" He moved the blanket off her and kissed her lightly.

"Close your eyes." She did. He didn't touch her, didn't move her, didn't do anything but watch. The way her tongue darted out to wet her lips. The way her fingers moved slightly nervously. The way her stomach moved up and down with her breathing patterns.

After ten minutes Rose started to notice she had a head ache, the same headache she got nearly every day. It felt as thought someone was poking her mind, intruding. It was painful yet oddly satisfying. The more she relaxed the more forceful the head ache became.

"Ow." She said as she clapped a hand to her head

"Shh…it's ok." Said the Doctor

"I have a head ache." She lifted a hand to fan herself in case she was over heating. "Argh." She said as the head ache pushed into her mind, she crossed her arms to her chest trying to ignore the pain but it got worse, pulsing in her mind, pushing harder, pressing against her skull.

"Ow." She fell to her side curled up in a ball her hands pressed against her head in pain. He comforted her, knowing it'd make it worse for her at first but eventually it'd ease. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, soothed her.

"Shh Rose, it'll be over soon." He said softly into her ear.

Rose moaned with pain, she wriggled out of the Doctor's grip and lay on the bed. She yelled out, gripping the sheets on the bed tightly, her breathing was deep and she was panting slightly. After a few minutes she gasped in pain and satisfaction, and then visibly relaxed, her eyes fluttered, and her breathing was deep like she'd just run a mile and a half. The Doctor knew the head ache was over and knew why and how it was caused; he just didn't know how to explain it.

"What just happened?" Asked Rose breathlessly.

"I'm sorry; I should've explained before I did that." He said as he moved to sit closer to her.

"You did that?" Said Rose a little bit testily,

"Yes." Said the Doctor, "But its ok, let me explain." He added quickly

"Did I, did I just have an orgasm?" Rose asked

"Yes."

"You made me have an orgasm via a headache?"

"Yes."

"Ok, how?"

"What I just did to you is the Timelord equivalent to an erection, well sexual-arousement I should say, because Timeladys can do it too, and Timelords can get erections as well, anyway, when a Timelord-or-lady gets aroused by another they give the person causing the arousement a mental – for lack of a better word – attack. It causes the receiver to have sexual enjoyment. Some couples use it as a mental form of sex, preforming it to each other at the same time. That is sometimes known as 'head'. The problem is only physic species can block it, well physic species are the only species to actually feel the 'headaches' but as you know you have limited physic activity. And well it's quite an old way of doing things; Davros had a few things in common with one of the greatest Presidents of Gallifrey. Both seemed to think emotions meant weakness. Davros created the Daleks, the President invented the Loom; a genetic reproductive option for Timelords and ladies taking all romance out of the situation." He rambled

"Wait, you mean all those headaches I'd get while in the shower, and watching movies with you was you being sexually aroused by me?"

"Yes."

"You dirty old man!" She laughed, "900 and something years old and having sexual fantasies about a 19 year old girl, tut tut. I mean I had some of those headaches when we barely knew each other, when I was changing out of my 1869 attire."

"Not my fault, you're just too beautiful."

"You're full of it."

"Sort of, yeah." Rose hit him playfully on the arm.

"Meanie."

"You love it." He leant down and kissed her before they got up and faced that day's piece of the universe.


	7. Lies

**THE LAST CHAPTER! lol- i updated a whole fic in one day, arn't you proud of me?**

**Lies**

Tears run down her pink face. She sniffs and listens to the wind.

_Rose… Rooosse…_

She sniffed and looked out the window; they were driving towards a headland. She looked up at a sign. Dårlig Ulv Stranden she blinked, Bad Wolf Bay. This was it.

"Stop the car." She said. "It's here, this beach. Stop here." Pete slowed then stopped the car on the beach, Rose and her family got out and let the cold wind whip at them as Rose walked up the beach. She couldn't help think; _here I am at last. This is the story of how I die… _Then he appeared, right in front of her.

"Where are you?" She said nervously; it had been just under three months for her; she was scared and confused.

"Inside the Tardis. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close; and it takes a lot of power to send this projection- I'm in orbit around a supernova… I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"You look like a ghost."

"Hold on." He lifted an arm and buzzed the Sonic Screwdriver, his form visibly defined.

"Can I t-" She walked closer raising an arm.

"I'm still just an image. No touch."

"Can't you come through properly?" her voice cracked slightly even as she struggled to keep control.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"So?" They laughed nervously then looked around.

"Where are we, where'd the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway." Rose said, it would've been casual except for the slight pain in her voice.

"Norway, right." He nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"About fifty miles outta Burgin. It's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?"

"Dårlig." She corrected, "It's Norwegian for bad… This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." Her voice shakes as she forces a laugh. She'll tell him, she has to. He looked happy, like he actually found it amusing, she sighed. "How long have we got?" She asked feeling the tears in her eyes.

"About two minutes."

"I can't think of what to say." That was a lie; she knew exactly what to say. She had to tell him. He laughed and looked at his feet for a second before looking over her shoulder.

"You still got Mr. Mickey then?" He asked and she knew this was her chance.

"There's five of us now." _Come on Rose tell him. He has a right to know._ "Mum, Dad, Mickey… and the baby."

"You're not." He said his voice full of an emotion Rose couldn't quite place. _YES! Tell him!_ Rose smiled; she couldn't help it. And she couldn't help but answer;

"No." She forced a laugh. "It's Mum, she's three months gone. More Tyler's on the way."

"What about you? I mean…"

"Yeah I'm back working in the shop." He nodded.

"Ah, good for you."

"Shut up. Nah I'm not. Torchwood on this planet's open for business. Think I know a thing or two about aliens." Her voice cracked again.

"Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth." Said the Doctor proudly. He looked the opposite of Rose; he had a big grin and she was milliseconds from tears. "You're dead. Officially, back home. So many people died that day and you'd gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." His smile was gone, replaced by a frown. "And here you are. Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." Rose broke. The tears came out and she gasped for air.

"Am I ever gonna see you again?"

"You can't." He looked so broken, so devastated.

"What are you gonna do?" Rose sobbed.

"Oh I've got the Tardis. Same old life; last of the Timelords."

"On your own?" He nodded sadly and looked at her, unable to do anything else. "I-" her breath faulted and she tried again. "I love you."

"Quite right too." He was going to say it. The three words he never thought a companion would hear. But he needed to say them for Rose, for himself, for Jackie. He'd promised. He'd put it off, and now look. She was a universe away. "And I suppose. It's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler-" And he vanished.

Rose turned and Jackie ran to her. Rose ran as well and hugged her mother tightly. She cried into her shoulder.

"Did you tell him?" Jackie whispered.

"I tried Mum. I couldn't do it. He'd tear apart the universe to get to me. He'd brake knowing he couldn't be here with me… I'm so useless! I couldn't even tell the love of my life I'm having his baby." She sobbed

"What about the-" Started Jackie.

"He ran out of time." Choked Rose. "I said it, and he started to… He was about to… He vanished Mum! He's gone!" She fell to her knees and crumpled into a ball on the cold sand. She cried thinking of her child, her lover, and what caused it all.

Ironic isn't it? The dream that brought them together is the nightmare that ripped them apart.

**END**

'Following Rose' continues in '**Babies and Home**'…

"_That blue box just appeared out of nowhere."_

"_Yet another mystery about Jack's past."_

"_Rose this is, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, and Gwen Cooper. Owen, Tosh, Gwen, this is Rose Tyler."_

"_I love you too, properly Jack, and I didn't realise until it was too late."_

"_Those're explosive devices."_

"_Rose! Rose answer me. ROSE!"_

"_Marry me."_

"_I'm sorry."_


End file.
